The Time has Come
by writelikeademon
Summary: Peter Turner and Melinda Wyatt receive their powers. They don't know how to use them. Imagine the possibilites. **Chapter 7 is up! COMPLETE**
1. Powers Unbound

Don't own Charmed. No duh.  
  
  
  
" Mel?" Piper called. " Do you need help picking something out?"  
  
" No. Thanks anyway Mom." Melinda Astrid Wyatt slipped into her new dress in her favorite color, lavender. She stuck two pearl earrings in ears.  
  
Melinda and her cousin Peter were a year apart, but had their birthdays two days apart, April 6th and 8th. The whole family got together on the 7th to celebrate. Melinda smiled to herself. This year she turned 13, which meant her parents would finally give her her powers.  
  
Carefully Melinda walked down the stairs in her high heels, which she didn't need, already being five foot seven. Her dad smiled at her. " Happy birthday, Melinda," he said, kissing her forehead. " You look pretty." Prudence Grace Wyatt, better known as Prue, grinned up at her sister. " Yeah, real pretty."  
  
Melinda's cheeks grew hot. " You're just saying that." The doorbell rang. Leo orbed to the door and answered it. Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Cole, and Peter stood there. " Happy birthday, Pete," Leo greeted his nephew.  
  
" Thanks, Leo," Peter said, running his fingers through his curly jet- black hair. He handed his cousin a small wrapped box. " Happy birthday."  
  
" You too." It was strange. Peter and Melinda were very close in age, but they avoided each other at school. Peter was the popular, good-looking football/basketball/track star, and Melinda was the shy bookworm. Oh well, Melinda thought. Can't do anything about that.  
  
Suddenly Aunt Paige orbed in. Piper gasped. " Paige, you scared me."  
  
Paige studied her big sister's outfit. " You're scaring me. So, let's eat!"  
  
After a dinner of pizza (Peter's choice) and Chinese (Melinda's choice) the two began to open presents. Melinda got a gift certificate to Barnes and Noble and a necklace. Peter got a tie (" Thanks, Aunt Piper. Thanks Uncle Leo," Peter said drearily) and a new football. But there was one more present for each of them.  
  
" What is it?" Peter wanted to know. Melinda elbowed him.  
  
" Our powers," Melinda explained. " What did you think?"  
  
Peter stood up quickly. " MOM! DAD! How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want powers. I don't want to do spells or anything. I want to be normal." He hurried upstairs.  
  
" I'll go talk to him," Phoebe said, but Cole grabbed her hand.  
  
" I will," he offered. Cole walked up the stairs and knocked on the closed bathroom door.  
  
" Peter?"  
  
" Why can't I be normal" was the muffled reply. Cole sighed. " You can't," Cole admitted. " Your mom's a witch. I'm an ex-demon. Normal doesn't really fit in."  
  
Cole opened the bathroom door. " You have a destiny, Pete. It's all been laid out for you."  
  
" I'm in control of my life."  
  
" Don't you wish," Cole joked. " Look, son, you have to take your powers. What if a demon or a warlock hurts you? You have to protect yourself."  
  
Peter looked up at his dad. " Fine. I'll do it." The two men walked downstairs. Piper handed Peter a small potion bottle. Melinda gripped hers with a fierce intensity. The cousins locked eyes, uncorked the bottles and drank the potion down. 


	2. Demon Discovered

Piper tossed one of Prue's teddy bears into the air. Melinda threw out her hands, causing the teddy bear to explode. She sheepishly smiled at her mother while bits of fluff and fur fell to the ground.  
  
" You better tell Prue you killed Teddy," Piper advised her daughter. " And don't try to freeze anything, you might blow them up." Melinda sighed.  
  
"Come on, time for school." Piper ushered her daughter into the car. " Prue! We're leaving!"  
  
" Why can't I orb to school?" asked Melinda. Her mother stifled a laugh.  
  
" Yeah right " was Piper's answer. Melinda sighed and buckled her seatbelt.  
  
***********************  
  
"Peter?" called Phoebe. She leaned against the doorframe that connected the hall and Peter's room. He was running his hands through his curly hair.  
  
" You're very handsome, sweetie," Phoebe told him. Peter rolled his eyes. " Do you want to practice your powers? We have to do some experimenting. I mean, we don't even know what they are."  
  
A car horn beeped. Peter saw Aunt Piper's minivan in the driveway. " Sorry, mom," he said, grabbing his backpack. " No time."  
  
" Breakfast?" wondered Phoebe. Peter grinned as he snagged a PopTart. He ran out the door.  
  
***********************  
  
" Have fun at school," Aunt Piper told her daughter and nephew. Peter snorted. "'Bye Aunt Piper."  
  
" 'Bye Mom," Melinda said. The van drove away and she hurried into school. She watched Peter walk over to his friends. I thought magic would make us closer, like Mom and the Aunts, Melinda thought. In her mind she brushed the thought aside.  
  
" Mel!" called a familiar voice. Melinda's heart beat a little faster when she spotted Byron. He was grinning at her, holding out an envelope. His deep, deep brown, almost black eyes were bright and the sun reflecting off his braces gave off a twinkling light. She had an urge to run her hands through his black spiky hair.  
  
Am I actually thinking this? wondered Melinda. This is sad.  
  
No, a sarcastic thought burst into her head. This is So Dawson's Creek-ish, having a crush on your best friend, and him only thinking friendly thoughts about.  
  
Well…never mind. Melinda's hopeful thought gave up and died.  
  
With Byron was her other friend, Hannah. She waved to Melinda wildly, attracting a few stares. She laughed. Her friends were weird, but there was no one else she'd rather be with.  
  
" Happy Birthday!" Hannah and Byron said in unison. Rose crept onto Melinda's cheeks as they handed her her gifts.  
  
" You guys!" She smiled when she opened Hannah's silver necklace and Byron's Borders gift certificate. " You two are the best."  
  
" We know," they answered in unison. Someone called Byron's name. " I'll see you later," he told the girls and ran off. Melinda watched him run into school.  
  
A voice broke into the romantic daydreams filling her head. " I know he's our friend," Hannah said, " but how do you LIKE him?"  
  
" He's my Superman," Melinda replied.  
  
" Excuse me?"  
  
" Did you see that movie? With Christopher Reeve?"  
  
" Yeah. So?"  
  
" Well Clark Kent was a huge geek. But he was really the strongest, cutest, nicest guy in the world."  
  
" You think that's Byron?" Hannah sounded doubtful. Melinda gave her a look. "Whatever, it's your daydream." The bell rang then, and the two hurried into school.  
  
***********************  
  
Peter's locker was a work of art. It was covered in white loose leaf, with the names of his "admirers" a.k.a. friends all over it, wishing him birthday cheer. Little gifts were scattered at the bottom.  
  
" I love me," he said quietly to himself. Looking up, he spotted some of his friends walking down the hallway.  
  
" Wow," Matt, Peter's baseball teammate, said. " My own family doesn't buy me this many presents."  
  
" But you're not Peter Turner," retorted Jake, another one of Pete's friends. " He's got the perfect life."  
  
My life is great. In fact, my life seems Charmed, Peter thought sardonically.  
  
" Yeah," Matt agreed and gave his friend a playful punch on the arm. Suddenly Peter began to choke on a thick red smoke. He saw his friend in a dark alley, chased by something big, green, and gross. A big knife appeared in his hand and he stabbed Matt.  
  
" Peter? Peter!" Matt yelled into his ear. Peter shook his head, trying to clear his mind of what he saw momentarily. Was that one of his powers? Seeing the future? He needed to talk to someone. The closest person was Melinda.  
  
" I have to go." Peter's friends called after him as he ran down the hall. Melinda was at her locker, looking through her folder with a frown.  
  
" Mel," Peter said, a little out of breath. She looked up, surprised to see him.  
  
" Hi Peter."  
  
" I discovered one of my powers."  
  
She smiled. " Great!"  
  
" I had a vision. My friend, he-died." Melinda raised her eyebrows in horror. "Could you, you know, freeze ev'rybody for a sec?"  
  
" What if I blow somebody up?" Peter was stubborn, though. Melinda bit her lip, and threw out her hands. Time slowed to a stop.  
  
Peter was impressed. " That's pretty cool. I hope I get something like that."  
  
" I don't know how long it'll last." Melinda looked up at him. " So, you had a vision?"  
  
" Yeah." Peter shifted back and forth on his feet. Magic made him queasy. " My friend, Matt Patterson? Well, some big ugly demon thing killed him."  
  
This is not fair! Melinda thought. I've been a witch for one freaking day!  
  
" Where?"  
  
" An alley. At night."  
  
" I've got an idea. Invite him to the manor after school. If a demon's gonna get him, at least Mom and Dad'll be there."  
  
" Cool." There was an awkward silence. " So-unfreeze?"  
  
" Oh yeah!" Again Melinda whipped her hands around and time began again. " So see ya."  
  
" Yeah, see you later." Melinda and Peter went to their classes. 


	3. People Deceived

Melinda slipped into her seat in Advanced English class just before the bell rang. "Smooth," Byron said, not even looking up from his book.  
  
"What?" Melinda teased. "You expected less?" Byron looked up and smiled.  
  
"Never." Her heart began to beat faster as she looked at him and her face turned hot. She put her cold hands to her hot face and gave him a little smile. " So- our project. What should we do it on?"  
  
"Our controversial topic report?"  
  
" Did you forget already?" she wondered. He flashed his smile at her again. "Alright, alright. I was thinking maybe religion: Catholicism, Judaism, Buddhism,  
  
Witchcraft-"  
  
" Witchcraft?"  
  
" Yeah. It seems very interesting, something new I'd like to learn." I knew I liked him for a reason, Melinda internally sighed happily. " When can we work on it?"  
  
" Today, after school?" The words slipped out before she could stop herself. Peter's friend is coming! We'll be fine, she assure herself.  
  
" Cool. We'll work on it then."  
  
**********************  
  
" Hey, man," Matt said, catching up to Peter as they did laps in gym. " You wanted to talk to me?"  
  
" Yeah. You wanna hang out today after school?"  
  
" Sure. Where, your house or your cousin's?"  
  
" Cousin's."  
  
" She weirds me out. Always reading. People can't live like that." Peter shot Matt a look of disbelief that he didn't notice. " It's hard to believe you're related."  
  
Peter felt like his blood with boiling. Melinda was a geek, sure, but she was his cousin. " Don't make fun of her."  
  
It seemed like Matt was purposely trying to push his buttons. " Puh- leeze. Your cousin is Queen of the Geeks."  
  
Something in Peter's head snapped, and a wooden bench on the side of the track suddenly burst into flames. Both boys stopped in their tracks. " Whoa," Matt said, cocking an eyebrow. " How did that happen?"  
  
" I have no idea," Peter said, and continued to run as a crowd gathered around the bench.  
  
**********************  
  
Deep within the caverns in the Underworld, a robed figure stood by an altar adorned with candles lit with black flames. The figure was whispering spell words in an alien language when a boy shimmered in. He had olive skin and black hair, with hazel eyes. The boy looked exactly like Matt Patterson. He bent down on his knee. " My Master," he murmured.  
  
The robed figure turned and walked to the boy. " So?"  
  
" The boy has his powers. He has asked me to his house, to save me from the false vision you sent him."  
  
" Are you certain?"  
  
" With his mind he set an object to fire."  
  
Although the boy could not see his Master's face, he could tell he was smiling. "His cousin must have also received her gifts. You will bring them here. We will sit the son on the Throne of the Source, and his cousin shall be his Queen." Matt looked up at his Master. " Everything is going exactly as I have foreseen it." 


	4. Truth Revealed

Melinda opened the minivan door. Piper and Prue sat in the front seats. " Hi Melinda," little Prue said, and her adorable grin turned devilish when she spotted Byron. " Hi Byron."  
  
" Hello," he said quite cheerily, sitting next to Melinda and buckling himself in. Peter and Matt came in next. " Hey Beanpole," Peter said, referring to Byron's tall and lanky frame. He and Byron were not very fond of each other.  
  
" Hello Peter," Byron greeted Melinda's cousin. Melinda noticed Matt was throwing her a dirty look. She wondered why momentarily, but her brain suddenly ached. They quickly arrived back at the manor, where Piper said she had to run a few chores and sped away with Prue.  
  
Melinda walked into the dining room with Byron and they began to work on their project. Peter and Matt headed into the kitchen. " So, what do you want?" Peter said, poking his head into the refrigerator. He saw piles of vegetables and shut the fridge. "Prue's a Brownie, so I bet there's some Thin Mints or something in here…" Matt was giving Peter a strange look. " What's with the psycho killer look?"  
  
Before his eyes Matt suddenly grew one foot and widened. His skin turned bright blue and his eyes turned red. Peter turned a deadly shade of white.  
  
" MELINDA!" he screamed. She rushed in and gasped. The creature tossed a fireball at Peter. Before it hit him he jumped into the air- and stayed there. Melinda tossed out her hands, freezing everything in the room.  
  
Byron walked in, alarmed. " What's going on?" he asked. He raised his eyebrows at the frozen demon and Peter hovering mid-air. Melinda was still shaking when she spun around to look him in the eyes. She smiled nervously. " I…I can explain. Really I…I can. Sort of." Mental note: Tell Dad to Memory Dust him when he gets here, Melinda thought.  
  
Suddenly the creature sprang back to life. He tossed a fireball at Melinda. Byron waved his hand, and red light sprung around the two. The fireball dissolved when it hit the force field, dissolving. The shield disappeared.  
  
" Another?" the demon growled. Out of his hands came long whips of ice, wrapping around the three teen witches. The demon shimmered away with his captives. 


	5. Trouble Commencing

Melinda moaned as she opened her eyes. Her glasses had disappeared, it seemed.  
  
She could tell wherever she was, it was dark, clammy, and made her skin crawl. Looking up and squinting, she saw she was chained to the wall. " Peter?" she croaked. " Byron?"  
  
" Here," was Byron's reply. " Me too," Peter groaned. " Where the hell are we?"  
  
" In my lair," said a voice that sent a chill up her spine. Her vision came into focus, and she saw a dark robed figure before them.  
  
" What do you want with us?" asked Peter.  
  
" You, Peter," the figure said. " You know of your destiny. Becoming the Source."  
  
" I control my life," he spat. " Let us out of here!"  
  
" In time, in time." He turned to Melinda. " Ah, the Source's cousin. She would make a nice queen, would she not?" Her blood turned cold.  
  
**********************  
  
Prue skipped inside, Piper trailing behind, carrying grocery bags. " Melinda?" she called. " Peter?" She received no answer and frowned. " Melinda?"  
  
" Mommy!" called Prue. Piper hurried into the dining room, where her daughter had spotted a scorch mark on the wall. An awful smell reached her nose and she walked into the kitchen. A streak of turquoise slime covered the floor. Prue looked at her mother tearfully. " LEO!" shouted Piper.  
  
**********************  
  
The figure waved a hand and the chains vanished, all three crashing to the floor. "In time I shall turn you," their keeper declared.  
  
" Who are you?" Peter wanted to know. The figure flipped back his hood, revealing him-, no, herself to actually be a cocoa skinned woman.  
  
" I am the Seer," she explained. Peter felt his stomach drop to his knees. The Seer, a.k.a. the Source's right hand lady. She was the one who got the Source to control his father, the one to nearly turn his entire family to evil.  
  
" So you know of me," she said, her eyes focusing on Peter. She smiled, making her thin cheeks and lifeless eyes more dull. " Do not worry, soon we shall be the best of friends." The Seer turned to the demon she sent to collect the witches. " Dennebas!" The great oaf turned his head. " Attack the Charmed Ones and lure them here." He nodded and shimmered away. She turned to the teens. " There is only one tonic proven to turn good witches to evil- and it involves the blood of the parents." Then she too shimmered away.  
  
" No!" Peter cried. He got to his knees and crawled forward. Before long he winced when he slammed into prison bars made of fire, only visible when touched.  
  
" Congratulations, you're a genius," Byron said sarcastically. Peter murmured something profane under his breath.  
  
" Fighting won't help," Melinda told them. " We need a plan."  
  
" Yeah, we become evil, or we become even more evil." Peter was apparently not happy.  
  
" Maybe… Peter, hit the cage again." He elbowed the jail wall, the flames springing to life and disappearing again. Melinda gathered her magic inside her and threw out her hands. The wall shimmered brightly, and seemed to dissolve slightly.  
  
" The Seer's not as smart as she thought, apparently," noted Byron. Melinda kept throwing out her hands, a look of concentration crossing her face. Byron frowned. "Melinda, we can try something else-"  
  
" NO!" With a final blast the flaming cage exploded, hard ruby pieces crashing to the floor. Peter nodded, impressed. All three got up.  
  
" What do we do now?" asked Melinda. They suddenly heard footsteps. Before anyone could say anything, red sparkles shot out from Byron's hand and veiled himself, Melinda and Peter. Two black robes demons walked by, not noticing the witches.  
  
" When we're in here, no one can see or hear us," Bryon explained. Melinda stared at him in wonder. She never could have imagined Byron as a witch, with powers! Now her knew she was a witch, too. In two seconds the universe changed everything.  
  
Deal with your relationship problems later, a firm voice said. " We need a plan." The boys turned to her and nodded. Together they quickly devised a strategy.  
  
**********************  
  
Paige orbed in, a cell phone in hand, looking annoyed. " What?" she asked flatly. "No offense, but I'm busy. I'm going to court tomorrow." Piper raised a brow. " With a client, not me."  
  
" Peter, Melinda, and their friends. They're…gone." Piper bit her lip until it bled. You deserve it, she told herself. Leaving two new witches alone! Who knows what demon or warlock could have come.  
  
Leo meditated in his swarm of blue orbs. Slowly he dropped to the ground. "They're alive," he said. " I can barely feel them, but they are alive." Piper sighed, relieved.  
  
Phoebe burst into the house. " What the hell happened?" she wondered, breathless. She wore her trademark look of worries stubbornness.  
  
" Peter and Melinda are gone," Paige explained. Phoebe's eyes widened until they looked as if they'd fall out.  
  
" WHAT?" " I was gone for maybe half an hour," Piper began, " and I came back and I found slime and scorch marks."  
  
" You know who probably took them?" Phoebe said. No one answered. " The goddamn Seer! She's been fucking with out lives for so long…" Phoebe brushed away her tears. " We need to find them."  
  
Before anyone could say anything, an enormous, Hulk-like demon shimmered in. Ice threads shot out through his knuckles. He tried to wrap them around Paige but she orbed away. Phoebe tossed a lime green fireball at the ropes, melting them instantly. Some of the water splashed on Paige.  
  
The huge demon grinned a sour, gummy grin. " If you want to see the kiddies alive," he growled, " follow me."  
  
Phoebe began to walk towards him. Piper grabbed her arm and froze the demon momentarily. " Have you lost your mind?" Paige sniffed and Piper gave her a look of death. " You can't go. If you shimmer with him, he might drop you off in some hell dimension!"  
  
" Test him, Paige," Phoebe said. " Read his mind." Paige's eyes widened and became the same shade of blue as her orbs. She sifted through memories and details, until she found images of Peter, Melinda and another boy.  
  
" He does know," Paige informed her sisters. Phoebe gave a knowing look to Piper. " All right," Piper sighed. " But if he tricks us…"  
  
" We'll 'the power of three will set us three'm to death." Piper couldn't refuse, so she unfroze the demon. " All righty. Lead on demon. But if you trick us, we'll vanquish your sorry ass."  
  
He grinned again. " I was hoping you'd say that." Leo stepped forward but Piper shook her head. " Stay with Prue," she said softly. He was about to argue, but Piper's firm expression stopped him. The girls walked over to the demon and they descended into the underworld. 


	6. Cavalry Arrives

As WritingMoose pointed out, I didn't tell you what powers the girls get. Phoebe has her other powers, plus fireballs; Paige can astral project and read minds (I know, she's REALLY powerful, but after all she did replace Prue as the Power of One); and Piper has transfiguration, turning the person/object of her choice into whatever she wants (i.e. a couch into a tiger).  
  
" As much fun as creeping around a wet cave is," Peter began bitingly, we REALLY need a plan."  
  
" We need the Book of Shadows," Melinda informed him. Byron's eyes widened.  
  
" The Book of Shadows! But that's only used by the Charmed Ones!"  
  
" Our mom's and aunt are the Charmed Ones," Peter explained. " Can your orb us, Mel?"  
  
" I dunno," she admitted. " I've never tried." Peter lowered his lip, giving him a please? -My-dog-is-dead face. She sighed. " Fine." Melinda took a deep breath and grabbed the boys' hands. They dissolved in a shimmer of blue orbs. Two seconds later…  
  
" Goddamn it," Melinda said with a scowl when the three realized they only orbed in place. It took Aunt Paige five months to get it right. I've had one freaking day, Melinda thought, trying to calm herself. Surprisingly, when she tried again, she, Byron, and Peter were in the attic.  
  
" Excellent," Melinda said. She ran to the book and began to flip the pages. "What am I looking for?"  
  
" A vanquishing spell for that big dude. What was his name?" Peter asked. " I think it was Dennebas," Byron said and instantly the pages of the Book mysteriously began to flip themselves until they landed on the Dennebas pages.  
  
"Cool," Peter said.  
  
" 'Underworld creature made to serve evil', blah, blah blah...." Melinda scanned the pictures of the muscled, Hulk-like male Dennebas and small, gentle, pregnant female Dennebas. She skipped over info on his effect on witches and pregnancies. Byron grinned  
  
and pointed when he found what they were looking for. " Vanquishing spell," he announced.  
  
Peter grabbed a piece of paper and pen and copied the spell. " We can't say this spell," he said. " Only Mom and the Aunts can."  
  
" We have to find them. DAD!" cried Melinda. Instead of orbing in as usual, Leo came in from down the hall, Prue trailing behind.  
  
" What're you doing here?" Father and daughter said at the same time.  
  
" Your mom and aunts are down in the Underworld looking for you." Leo looked over the boys. " Byron? How did you get here?"  
  
" Uncle Leo, they were going to cast a spell on us. We have to drink our parents blood to become evil." Peter went pale. " They're still down there!" Faster than Leo could say, " You need a plan," Melinda grabbed Byron and Peter and orbed down there. Leo attempted to orb down there, but he hit a magical shield. He frowned; a lock on the Underworld meant trouble.  
  
**********************  
  
Paige looked uncertain. " I'm not sure this was such a good idea," she whispered to Phoebe. The Dennebas led them into another dark chamber where a familiar figure sat in a luxurious throne.  
  
" I've been expecting you," the Seer said grandly as she stood, her dark eyes narrowing in on Phoebe. " Your son is a most lovely boy."  
  
" Give him back to me," threatened Phoebe, lime green fire forming in her hand.  
  
" You better hand over Melinda," Piper said as the Seer's throne sparkled bright orange and turned into a ferocious lion and back.  
  
" Why would I give you the two most powerful teenage witches in the world?" She looked at the Dennebas. He growled a spell and the Charmed Ones were frozen into a block of ice. With all their powers, they could not break free.  
  
" The children shall be joining us soon." The Seer snapped her fingers, a knife appearing in the hand of the Dennebas. " With your blood they shall rule as King and Queen of evil forever." She began to cackle wildly. The beast's hand passed through the ice like water and sliced open Piper's arm. She bit her lip hard.  
  
Paige closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her essence slipped out of her body and ran out of the chamber through the caverns.  
  
**********************  
  
The three orbed into a dark chamber. Melinda turned to her best friend. " Byron, shield us?" Opening his hand, a ball of red fire expanded, covering the teens.  
  
They began to walk slowly through the fissure. " So," Byron said. " If I were a Dennebas, where would I be?" Peter rolled his eyes and Melinda elbowed him.  
  
To everyone's shock, a misty-looking Paige was dashing through the cave. " Aunt Paige!" called Peter. She did not hear him.  
  
The red mist folded into a little ball and flew into Byron's hand. Paige was surprised to see her niece, nephew, and niece's friend suddenly appear. " What are you guys doing? We came to rescue you!"  
  
" We got loose. What happened to you?" Peter wanted to know.  
  
" We, uh, we kinda got captured." Melinda groaned.  
  
" Good job," Peter quipped, applauding her. Paige scowled.  
  
" Lead us to you," Byron ordered. Paige led them through the walls. Melinda poked Byron's shoulder. " WE are having a veeery long talk as soon as we're out of here."  
  
The Charmed Ones were motionless inside of their ice chamber. Melinda threw out her hands to blow it up, but it didn't work. " Maybe I can try something," Peter offered. He stared at the block of ice until his eyeballs felt like they were going to fall out.  
  
It worked earlier! he remembered. I was mad then. Peter scowled. Well I'm mad now, at that Seer and the Dennebas thingy, and him freezing my mom in a goddamn block of ice! I just want to be normal!  
  
The block of ice abruptly began to melt until it was nothing but a puddle.  
  
Paige fell back into her body. Piper threw her arms around her daughter. Phoebe nearly killed Peter with her hug. " You're all right," Phoebe cooed. Peter rolled his eyes.  
  
" No big deal," he said pulling away. " Just some demons and the Seer. Nothing out the ordinary." Phoebe choke-laughed. He spotted the long bloody gash on her arm. "She…she got your blood?"  
  
" Probably mixing up the potion right now," Melinda said flatly.  
  
" Well, she is not turning my daughter evil," Piper said firmly.  
  
" Not my son, either," declared Phoebe.  
  
Before anyone could answer someone shimmered in. The Dennebas grinned his sour smile as ice spears burst from his palms. Byron cast his crimson shield on the witches, causing the ice to bounce off. " We have a spell," Melinda said, handing to her mom.  
  
The Charmed Ones gathered round to read Peter's sloppy handwriting. " 'You are Snow, we are Light. We vanquish you now, for Truth and Right.'" Dennebas suddenly looked like he was going to vomit. His indigo skin turned clear like water, and he screamed when the water exploded.  
  
Byron let down his shield too soon, causing him, Paige, and Melinda to be covered in his goop. " Lovely," he said, wiping the muck of his face. 


	7. The End

The doorknob turned and Cole walked in. He frowned. Before he heard loud jumping. " Pete?"  
  
" Up here." Peter floated near the ceiling and smiled down on his father. Cole held back a laugh and cocked a brow. " Uh…what're you doin' son?"  
  
" Practicing levitating. Watch this!" He pointed to a candle sitting on his dresser and the wick suddenly caught fire. Peter grinned.  
  
" So I guess you're not bummed about being a witch?"  
  
Peter began to float to the floor. " I guess not. I mean, the powers were cool, and it's nice to know I'm helping to save the world."  
  
" You're not afraid of becoming the Source anymore?"  
  
" Not really. The Seer's off somewhere probably plotting to make me an evil king or somethin'. But…I'm not really that worried anymore."  
  
Cole grinned. " Good."  
  
**********************  
  
Melinda and Byron sat on the front steps of the manor, freshly showered and in clean clothes. They waited for his grandmother to pick him up. For a moment they were eerily silent.  
  
" Were you ever going to tell me?" Melinda blurted out.  
  
" Were you ever going to tell ME?"  
  
" Yes! Well…no. Not really." Melinda sighed. " So what does this mean? What happens to us now?"  
  
He shrugged. " I dunno. How about we just let things go, you know?"  
  
She nodded and turned to him. " You know…you saved my life a couple times down there. With your shielding power."  
  
His cheeks darkened. " You're my friend. I couldn't let you die." He suddenly stroked the back of Melinda's head.  
  
OH MY GOD! she thought. This is it! He totally likes me! But a look of fear crossed his face and he pulled back, sliding away from her. Her chest burned.  
  
Oh no, Melinda thought. Today has been a veeery stressful day, and I want an award. She swallowed hard and kissed him on the lips.  
  
When she pulled back, Byron's eyes were wide and his mouth was open. Melinda felt like she was going to die. " I'm sorry I'm sorry!"  
  
Byron came to his senses. " Uh, no, uh, don't be sorry. I, uh…I liked it." He paused. " Be my girlfriend?"  
  
" Of course!" He cupped her chin and pulled her a little closer.  
  
Leo stared at his daughter and the "demon" kissing her. Piper glanced out the window and used her hand to close his mouth. " Come on Leo, she's thirteen."  
  
" My baby," he said weakly. Piper shook her head with a good-natured smile. In both magic and love, this family was definitely "Charmed." 


End file.
